a smile I saw that night
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Sejenak mereka melupakan masa depan yang begitu tidak menentu. Giyuu dan tanggung jawabnya, rencana Admiral Nagumo, kekhawatirannya tentang perangkap di Midway, semua itu menguap ketika lidahnya menyentuh bibir Tanjiro. "Kau bisa mati kapan saja, Giyuu." / Giyuu/Tanjiro Midway!AU. Slight Uzui/Zenitsu.


**Demon Slayer Belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge**

.

A/N : Ikut meramaikan kapal GiyuuTan sebagai jimat dua kesayangan author semoga baik-baik saja waktu lawan muzan. Mohon maaf kalau belum sesuai ekspektasi dan salah ketik di sana-sini. SANGAT DISARANKAN NONTON FILM MIDWAY (2019) SEBELUM BACA FANFIK INI /ga. Rate M karena nyerempet adegan mantap-mantap Uzui/Zenitsu, adek-adek yang di bawah umur harap mundur.

Happy Reading!

* * *

_Musim semi_

_April, Jepang_

_Geladak penerbangan Kaga sore itu sibuk. Kudengar akan ada kapal induk lain yang akan digunakan, tapi untuk kali ini para pilot hanya menggunakan Kaga sebagai tempat latihan._

_Aku memperhatikan geladak dengan bekas roda dan telapak kaki sepatu pilot serta mekanik yang sibuk berlalu-lalang. Ini akan jadi pekerjaan berat untukku, Nezuko. Namun, kakakmu ini bangga. Aku bisa melihat laut sepuasnya. Tidak kah kamu percaya kalau aku sekarang berada di atas perairan? Hey, Nezuko. Tidur di kapal rasanya seperti di ayunan. Lain kali kau harus mencobanya! Jangan di kapal perang, haha. Aku janji akan membawa uang yang banyak. Aku ingin mengajakmu berlayar._

_Doakan kakakmu sehat selalu, ya._

_Kakak menyayangimu._

"Hey, Bocah. Bersihkan geladak ini segera bersama yang lain. Akan dilakukan latihan hingga malam, cepat bersihkan." Seorang pilot yang baru saja turun dari pesawat tempur menghampiri Tanjiro. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan kecewa, Tanjiro berakhir jadi pelampiasan omelan.

Hari ini banyak sekali pesawat yang bisa Tanjiro lihat. Kabar bahwa Jepang adalah kekuatan terbesar di lautan memang benar. Hal itu juga yang membuat Tanjiro tertarik ketika seorang paman yang dia semir sepatunya menawari seleksi masuk angkatan laut Jepang. Namanya, Sakonji-san. Sakonji adalah perwira di angkatan laut milik Jepang, dia melihat potensi dalam diri Tanjiro. Tangannya kasar, kemauannya keras, dia juga cerdas jika bersungguh-sungguh belajar.

Takut dan bangga menyelimuti Tanjiro. Pendidikan berhasil dilaluinya, tapi perang berbeda dengan waktu di akademi. Jika dia berbuat kesalahan, dia bisa mengulanginya di akademi. Jika situasinya berada dalam medan perang, satu kesalahan bisa berakibat fatal hingga membahayakan nyawa orang lain, bahkan kekalahan Jepang.

Bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali? Kaga terlihat sangat gagah di matanya, tapi lautan menyimpan sejuta rahasianya, entah ganas atau bersahabat.

Tanjiro menguatkan tekad. Dia akan bekerja sebaik mungkin sebagai awak kapal Kaga hingga membawa banyak uang untuk keluarganya. Bisa dia bayangkan akan sekeren apa dia di mata adik-adiknya saat pulang menceritakan kegagahan Kaga di medan Laut Pasifik. _Ugh_, Tanjiro tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil perang ini.

_Jepang pasti menang._

"Tapi kenapa aku jadi tukang ngepel?" Tanjiro meratapi nasibnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia merupakan pelaut baru di Kaga, pekerjaannya masih mengamati bagaimana teknisi senior melakukan cek sebelum pesawat lepas landas dan setelah mendarat. Sisanya? Ya membantu bersih-bersih dek penerbangan. Dek penerbangan adalah bagian kapal yang paling sibuk. Dia harus berlari ke sana-kemari untuk membantu seniornya mengecek pesawat, menyingkir dari dek saat pesawat akan lepas landas atau mendarat, dan berulang kali ke ruang suplai jika ada bagian pesawat yang rusak. Ketika waktunya pembersihan di mulai, anak baru seperti Tanjiro akan ikut membantu bagian pemelihara kapal.

Tanjiro bersandar pada tongkat pelnya. Tugasnya sudah selesai, tapi belum mau beranjak pergi. Geladak penerbangan mendadak sepi, hanya terisi oleh beberapa pesawat terakhir yang berhasil mendarat. Para pilot sedang berada di dalam untuk istirahat sebentar atau melakukan evaluasi.

"Hari ini pasti berat, ya." Tanjiro ingat beberapa pilot muda turun dari kokpit dengan wajah masam. Sebagian dari mereka gagal mendarat. Bisa jadi karena teknik mereka salah, terlalu gugup karena masih baru? Atau mereka kesal dengan pesawat yang terlalu tua? Tanjiro menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu rasanya jadi pilot.

Lamunannya terpecah ketika hidungnya kembang kempis mencium sesuatu yang berbahaya.

_Asap! Sesuatu terbakar- tunggu, apakah ini asap rokok? Siapa yang membuang puntung rokok masih menyala di sini?_

Tanjiro menggerakkan hidungnya untuk mencari asal rokok itu. Siapa tahu ada orang yang ceroboh membuang rokok di geladak penerbangan. Di geladak ini masih ada beberapa pesawat, Tanjiro sangat khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Apalagi hanya ada di dirinya di geladak ini, dia bisa disalahkan jika sesuatu terbakar.

Seseorang tengah berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pesawat. Seolah tanpa beban dia menghisap cerutu di tangannya, memainkan asapnya pelan dengan gerakan konstan. Pandangannya jauh mencapai ujung cakrawala, memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat. Mungkin tanggung jawabnya? Dia mengenali pakaian pria itu. Pakaian itu adalah pakaian yang sama seperti pilot lainnya di kapal ini.

_Jadi, orang itu pilot? Dia berbeda …._

Beberapa pilot yang Tanjiro temui akan memasang wajah keras ketika bertemu Tanjiro. Dia selalu menghindari tatapan pilot-pilot itu selama membantu di kapal. Namun, pilot yang ada di depannya ini berbeda. Wajah tenangnya berhasil membuat Tanjiro berani untuk mengangkat kepala, dia tidak setakut sebelumnya.

_Apakah aku boleh manatapnya lebih lama? Akh- dia menatapku balik!_

Tanjiro segera menundukkan wajah. Dia menyembunyikan tubuh di balik roda pesawat yang lain. Bagaimana dia bisa ketahuan? Jarak mereka lumayan jauh, Atau dia saja yang terlalu lama menatap pilot hingga yang ditatap merasa risih. Pilot pasti punya naluri yang kuat. Tanjiro mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin kabur, tapi dengan ember dan tongkat pel di sekitarnya, serta tubuh yang mendadak gemetar tidak akan berakhir baik. Dia bisa saja gugup, menumpahkan ember, kemudian tersandung tongkat pelnya sendiri. Tambah malu nanti.

_Tunggu, apakah ini normal? Ada yang salah dengan kepalaku!_

Tanjiro merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia seharusnya pergi. Dia sudah ketahuan tengah menguntit seorang pilot. Bagaimana jika pria itu memiliki jabatan tinggi, pilot senior misal? Yang lebih senior dari pilot-pilot bermuka masam yang ditemuinya sepanjang siang?

Tanjiro harus memastikan masa depannya. Meski takut, Tanjiro memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, sekali lagi berani memandang pilot itu. Omelan dalam wujud apapun akan dia terima.

Tanpa sadar, pelnya terjatuh.

Tidak ada wajah masam, tidak ada omelan. Dengan senja yang mulai meredup dan semilir angin musim semi, senyum di wajah pria itu begitu indah. Tanjiro tidak bisa melukis, dia juga bukan anak orang kaya yang bisa minta dibuatkan foto. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanya terdiam, berharap bisa mengabadikan senyum itu.

.

Tanjiro berlari cepat menuju dek penerbangan ketika sebuah pesawat berhasil mendarat. Pesawat itu dari gelombang terakhir yang dipakai para pilot untuk berlatih mendarat di kapal induk. Seniornya kali ini bernama Haganezuka. Orang itu aneh, suka ngomong sendiri ketika membetulkan pesawat. Awalnya Tanjiro tidak tahan dan merasa salah tempat jika terus-terusan menemani Haganezuka karena orang itu tidak hanya membicarakan tentang mesin, tetapi juga membicarakan keburukan pilot baru Jepang. Dia pikir suara bising pesawat membuatnya tidak bisa didengar dan bisa melampiaskan gerundelan seenaknya? Telinga suci Tanjiro tanpa disadarinya sudah menjadi korban.

Tanjiro jadi tahu alasan beberapa pilot keluar dari pesawatnya dengan wajah masam, latihan mendarat di atas kapal induk ternyata sangat susah, belum lagi evaluasi yang harus mereka hadapi di dalam. Tanjiro mungkin akan menangis darah jika disuruh mencobanya.

"Kurang! Kemampuan seperti itu kurang! Pesawat bagus tidak akan mematikan jika orang yang mengemudikannya tidak kompeten!" komentar teknisi itu. "Uwah! Tanjiro! Ada oli!"

"Iya, iya." Di sinilah Tanjiro berguna, dia akan membersihkan oli yang terciprat dengan tidak sengaja di pesawat sambil tetap mengamati bagaimana tangan cekatan seniornya melakukan pengecekan pada mesin. Haganezuka membenci anak baru seperti Tanjiro yang masih lamban saat bekerja, tapi dia lebih membenci cipratan oli sekecil apapun itu.

"Sudahlah! Kau bersihkan itu, aku mau ke dalam. Latihan pendaratan ini membuatku makin terlihat tua saja. Aku belum mendapatkan istirahat yang layak, tahu?" Tanjiro hanya tersenyum merespons gerutuan pria itu. Mau selelah apa pun pekerjaannya, Tanjiro tahu teknisi itu sangat mencintai pesawat-pesawat di kapal ini.

"Ada-ada saja." Tanjiro menggeleng kecil, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membersihkan sisa cipratan oli. Ini adalah pesawat terakhirnya, dia bisa kembali ke bawah untuk beristirahat. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Malam hari di atas Kaga terasa sangat dingin, Tanjiro bergegas menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia melipat kain lapnya, bersiap kembali ke bawah.

"Apa kau anak baru di sini?" Sebuah suara menahan langkahnya. Bukan Haganezuka yang kembali untuk mengomelinya karena masih melihat satu titik cipratan oli, Tanjiro tidak mengenali suara di belakangnya. Dia memutar badan untuk melihat siapa yang menahannya pergi istirahat.

_Lho-_

Tanjiro membulatkan matanya. Dia kenal satu sosok yang tengah mendekatinya. Dia tahu wajah itu pernah dilihatnya. Memang Tanjiro tidak tahu namanya, tapi orang itu berhasil membuatnya menjedotkan kepala setiap malam pada dinding kamar, mengira ada yang salah dengan kepalanya. Memikirkan wajah seorang pria setiap malam bagi sesama pria adalah hal yang tidak normal, kan? Tanjiro tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Hei."

Orang itu semakin mendekat. Bukankah pilot berada di dalam? Melakukan evaluasi atau beristirahat? Latihan hari ini sangat keras, lho. Bagaimana bisa pilot di depannya masih betah keluyuran tengah malam begini? Hawanya juga dingin, orang itu bisa jatuh sakit. Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa terbang di keesokan harinya?

_Eh? Kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya?_

Tanjiro gelagapan. Botol semprotan yang membantunya membersihkan pesawat tergelincir dari pegangan tangan. Air laut yang menggoyang Kaga pelan membuat botol itu menggelundung ke arah pilot di depannya. Tanjiro mengutuk kesialannya malam itu.

Dia diam, belum mau menjawab pertanyaan pilot itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya mengambil botol itu dan lari secepatnya untuk kabur. Dia bahkan tidak pantas untuk melihat wajah pilot itu lagi. Kelakuannya kemarin seperti cabul ; menguntit, bahkan menikmati senyuman korbannya.

Kini, pilot itu tidak membuat urusan Tanjiro menjadi mudah. Dia memainkan botol di dekat kakinya ketika Tanjiro bergerak cepat untuk mengambil benda itu. Sekali lagi Tanjiro menjangkau botol semprotan itu, tapi kembali gagal karena ditendang jauh oleh si pilot. "Jawab," katanya datar.

"I-Iya, Pak."

Detik berikutnya, Tanjiro membulatkan mata karena pilot itu menangkup pipinya. Tanpa aba-aba, dia menarik kepala Tanjiro hingga membuat bocah itu berdiri, berakhir terbatuk karena tidak siap untuk menahan napas. "Tetap diam. Jatangan katakan pada siapapun saya sering sendirian di sini." Tanjiro mengedipkan matanya bingung. Untuk apa juga dia mengatakan hal ini pada pilot lain? Memandang wajah mereka saja Tanjiro enggan, terlalu mengintimidasi, tapi dia tetap mengangguk cepat. Dia tidak mau cari masalah dengan pilot-pilot di kapal ini.

"Bodoh! Latihan terbang itu hgh …" Pilot di depannya memijit batang hidung, menghela napas dengan keras, sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya setelah melewati latih terbang hari ini. Sepintas, pilot itu terlihat sama seperti pilot lainnya. Wajah masamnya membuat Tanjiro kembali menunduk, takut mulai menyelimuti batinnya. Kemarin dia percaya orang di depannya berbeda, tapi malam ini Tanjiro merasa sangat kecewa.

Pilot itu seperti Haganezuka, menceritakan kekurangan pilot baru selama latihan mendarat ini berlangsung. Kekesalannya seperti ditumpahkan saat itu juga di depan Tanjiro. Dia ingat melihat pilot itu memandang cakrawala tanpa emosi, pandangannya begitu jauh. Seperti ada beban tanggung jawab besar di pundaknya.

_Jadi, waktu itu dia sedang memikirkan pilot baru …_

"Berulang kali pilot senior mencoba melakukan pendaratan, apa yang bocah-bocah itu lakukan? Melamun? Gagal! Gagal! Gagal! Mau menang melawan Amerika?"

Tanjiro khawatir, ocehan pria di depannya terdengar berbahaya. Apakah orang ini mabuk?

"Hadeh." Pilot itu menjatuhkan tangannya pada badan pesawat di belakang Tanjiro, secara tidak langsung telah menahan Tanjiro dari gelagatnya yang ingin kabur. "Kamu merokok?" Sebuah rokok dikeluarkan dari saku celananya, kemudian dijejalkan paksa pada mulut Tanjiro. Bocah itu tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan pilot di depannya, lagi pula umurnya sudah dua puluh tahun. Tanjiro pikir dia cukup dewasa untuk merokok. Jika rokok di depannya dinyalakan, maka itu akan jadi pengalaman pertamanya merokok.

"Ano …" Tanjiro merinding ketika jari-jari kasar yang menjejalinya rokok itu perlahan menyentuh bibirnya, menelusuri bibir itu seolah dia adalah wanita penggoda. Mata biru di depannya juga semakin sayu, sibuk mengamati betapa merah dan kenyal bibir Tanjiro di bawah sentuhan tangan. "Apakah anda mabuk-"

Pilot di depannya mendekatkan wajah dengan tiba-tiba. Tanjiro tercekat, dia menahan teriakannya dengan mengigit rokok di bibir. Matanya was-was mengawasi pilot yang kini napasnya bisa Tanjiro rasakan di pipi. Dia memejamkan mata ketika pipi mereka bersentuhan. Gerakan pilot itu sangat pelan, mungkin sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan bersentuhan-

"Apa?"

Suaranya terdengar menyebalkan, wajah Tanjiro memerah. Dia segera membuka matanya, menyadari sentuhan di pipinya hilang. Dia melihat wajah pilot itu berada di depannya, sangat dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Kamu mengharapkan ciuman dari orang yang bisa mati kapan saja seperti saya?"

Senyum di depannya bergetar, suaranya semakin mengecil ketika mengatakan itu. Mendadak dada Tanjiro berdenyut nyeri. _Orang ini sangat menderita_.

Tanjiro tidak begitu paham rasanya jadi pilot, tapi dia ingin orang di depannya ini bahagia. Dia ingin membuat penderitaan pilot itu luntur barang sehari. Matanya berhenti menyelami biru laut milik pilot itu. Dia mencari-cari sebuah nama.

_Tomioka._ Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Tanjiro bisa melihat tanda pengenalnya.

_… Tomioka-san?_

"Tomioka-san." Tanjiro berusaha merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan, tapi pilot itu lebih cepat menjauh. Bingung menyelimuti wajah Tanjiro. Bukankah pria itu mengurungnya untuk diajak curhat? Yang berada di bawah tekanan bukan hanya pilot baru, pilot senior sepertinya juga tertekan. Tanjiro sudah bersedia menenangkan pria itu, tapi kenapa dia menjauh?

"Ssst. Jika kamu menceritakan kejadian ini pada orang lain, akan kulempar kamu ke laut."

Pilot itu meninggalkan Tanjiro begitu saja.

_Apa maunya, sih?_

.

Latihan pendaratan masih berlangsung. Teknisi dan kru lain yang bertanggung jawab di dek penerbangan segera bubar ketika jam istirahat berlaku. Siang ini dia sibuk menemani Zenitsu, seorang tenaga medis muda seumuran dengannya. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siang, Tanjiro merasa beruntung karena asupannya akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih bergizi setelah mengenal Zenitsu. Penting sekali baginya mengekor Zenitsu jika jam makan mendekat, tapi nyatanya justru Zenitsu sendiri yang sering menemukan Tanjiro lebih dulu.

"Punggungku sakit sekali, Tanjiro. Seharusnya aku yang tanya keadaan para pilot saat _check up_ pagi, eh malah mereka yang tanya apakah aku sedang sakit? Aku tidak bisa berhenti meringis kesakitan tiap membungkuk-bungkuk memeriksa para pilot itu, ugh."

Tanjiro tertawa mendengarnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau bekerja lembur sampai kurang tidur?" Dia jadi ingat dengan nasib Haganezuka yang suka mengeluhkan sakit di punggung karena tidur dengan posisi salah. Kapal ini memang sangat sibuk, orang-orang di dalamnya bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh. Pilot, teknisi, dan tenaga medis mencicipi rasa lelah. Namun, mereka tahu ada kemenangan besar menanti mereka jika mau melewati semua ini tanpa menyerah. Tanjiro jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan dia pulang dengan kemenangan gemilang bersama angkatan laut Jepang.

"Uzui-san …"

Tanjiro mendengar Zenitsu menggerundel dengan suara rendah. Sepertinya sebuah nama telah disebutkan, tapi Tanjiro tidak mendengarnya begitu jelas. "Siapa?"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu? Uzui Tengen?" Zenitsu menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika menyebut nama Uzui sekeras itu. Dia mengutuk Tanjiro dalam batin. Bagaimana bisa teknisi seperti dia yang sering berada di hangar, di geladak penerbangan (ya pokoknya pasti Tanjiro punya banyak waktu berada di dekat pesawat) tidak tahu tentang Uzui Tengen? "Selama ini kau ke mana, Tanjiro? Kau tidak pernah mengenal beberapa pilot di sini?"

Tanjiro memerah, wajahnya terlihat bodoh. "Haha, aku tidak berani memandang wajah mereka." _Sebenarnya aku kenal satu._

Wajah Zenitsu tiba-tiba memerah. "Kau tahu kan kalau di akademi militer itu pria dengan pria biasa mandi bersama?"

Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Zenitsu bertanya seperti itu?

"Akhir-akhir ini pilot senior atau junior menunjukkan kecemasan. Pilot senior hanya diizinkan terbang untuk sekali, masih banyak pilot baru yang perlu belajar. Hal ini sangat mengganggu Uzui-san. Dia ingin terbang lebih sering. Berlatih bermacam-macam formasi, misal. Lalu semalam dia melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku."

Tanjiro mendengarkan sisa cerita Zenitsu dengan wajah semerah tomat, bahkan lebih merah dari Zenitsu. "K-Kalian melakukannya di kamar mandi? Memang boleh?"

"Itu semua akal-akalan Uzui bodoh! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamar mandi yang biasanya ramai itu tiba-tiba sepi!" Zenitsu menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Suaranya teredam, tapi Tanjiro bisa mendengarkan sisa kalimat itu dengan jelas.

Bukan, bukan seperti itu yang Tanjiro maksud. "Maksudku … kau kan pria dan Uzui-san juga pria."

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu?" Zenitsu kembali membungkam mulutnya yang terus mengeraskan suara ketika terkejut atau kesal. Tanjiro adalah lulusan akademi angkatan laut dan dia belum pernah disentuh seniornya? Setidaknya dia pasti merasa bosan dengan akademi yang berisi pejantan semua, kan? Polos sekali!

"Dengar, Tanjiro. Anak polos sepertimu tidak seharusnya di sini." Bibir Tanjiro mengerucut, kesal disebut sebagai anak polos. Hei, mereka seumuran. Lagi pula Tanjiro lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Zenitsu.

"Aku dengar rumornya, setiap akademi militer itu pasti ada momen ketika siswanya … 'nakal'. Bayangkan di sebuah asrama yang isinya laki-laki semua, kau akan melampiaskan 'kebutuhanmu' pada siapa? Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, aku tidak membenci orang-orang seperti itu, dan sepertinya Uzui Tengen adalah salah satu dari siswa yang 'nakal' itu. Dia sangat terampil, Tanjiro."

"Hentikan, Zenitsu. Aku bisa demam-"

"Tapi alasannya menikmati tubuhku-"

"Zenitsu!"

Zenitsu nyengir merasa tidak bersalah. "Alasannya lebih dari itu. Pernah dia berakhir di ruang perawatan hanya demi memiliki waktu berdua denganku. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, dia malah bercerita tentang ketakutannya. Wajahnya bisa saja sangar di luar, tapi dia sangat rapuh di dalam. Dia takut akan mati. Dia takut … meninggalkan istrinya sendiri."

"HAH? ZENITSU DIA SUDAH BERISTRI- Zenitsu?" Tanjiro hendak mencengkram bahu perawat itu, menggoncangkannya bila perlu agar pria itu sadar. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah keterlaluan. Itu namanya perselingkuhan, Tanjiro tidak bisa membiarkan temannya terjatuh dalam lubang yang terlalu dalam. Zenitsu yang melakukan hubungan badan dengan salah satu pilot di sini mungkin masih dia maklumi karena dia pun memiliki ketertarikan sendiri dengan pilot bermarga Tomioka, tapi perselingkuhan? Tidak.

Perawat itu menunduk, lebih dulu membenci dirinya sebelum Tanjiro melakukan itu. "Aku tahu. Aku memang menjijikan. Aku sudah beberapa kali menolak, tapi … tapi … wajahnya yang sedang menderita melemahkanku. Aku ingin merengkuhnya, menyayanginya, memberikan apa yang tidak bisa istirnya berikan di sini. Aku ingin membuatnya yakin masih ada hari esok yang lebih baik, bahwa dia harus bertarung dan membawa kemenangan. Tanjiro-"

Zenitsu merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh. Dia segera menumpahkan air matanya pada bahu Tanjiro. "Maaf. Aku sangat menyayangi bedebah itu, Tanjiro. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanjiro sangat paham. Perasaan yang Zenitsu miliki mungkin sama seperti miliknya saat berdiri di hadapan Giyuu malam itu. Ketika mata biru itu menyiratkan sebuah penderitaan di depannya, tangan Tanjiro otomatis ingin segera menjangkau pria itu, menenangkannya, memberikannya kasih sayang, mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang, tapi merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya karena akan berakhir menyakiti orang yang sudah memberikan kasih sayang begitu maut memisahkan. Iya kan, Tomioka-san?_

"Aku paham. Aku tidak akan membencimu, Zenitsu. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

Tawa kecil didengarnya, Zenistu berhenti terisak. Dia melepaskan pelukan Tanjiro, kemudian mulai menghapus jejak air matanya di pipi.

"Terima kasih-"

"MEDIS!"

Zenitsu menggunakan lengannya untuk menghapus sisa air matanya agar lebih cepat. Kepalanya celingkungan mencari asal suara.

"KITA PERLU MEDIS!" Seseorang berlari melintasi hanggar, suaranya terdengar sampai ke tempat Tanjiro dan Zenitsu menyantap makan siang. Zenitsu ingat jam makan siang sudah selesai. Para pilot, seperti biasa, tidak punya waktu dan terus mencoba melakukan latihan pendaratan. Satu pilot siang ini terlihat sial, mungkin dia terburu-buru atau apa sampai harus membahayakan diri sendiri.

"Tanjiro ada pilot yang terluka, aku harus pergi"

Tandu terlihat dibawa menuju ruang medis. Zenitsu berlari cepat menyusul, tidak tahu jika Tanjiro juga mengekorinya. Dia mendadak sangat cemas. Pilot di kapal ini sangat banyak, tapi dadanya merasakan nyeri ketika Zenitsu mengatakan ada pilot yang terluka. Siapa? Jangan bilang itu-

"Bagaimana keadaan Tomioka?" Seorang pilot ikut mengejar dua orang yang membawa tandu. Mendengar nama itu disebut, Tanjiro segera mempercepat lari, dia bahkan mengabaikan Zenitsu yang terkejut di belakangnya.

"Tomioka-san!"

_Tunggu, Tanjiro kenal pilot itu?_

_._

"Terima kasih, Zenitsu."

Zenitsu mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberi semangat kepada Tanjiro. Mereka baru kenal beberapa hari, tentu Zenitsu tidak terlalu kenal dengan Tanjiro. Dia tidak menyangka temannya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang pilot yang tergeletak di dalam ruang perawatan itu.

Pantas saja saat Zenitsu bercerita tentang Uzui, Tanjiro mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian. Mungkin anak itu merasakan hal yang sama? Lihatlah wajah khawatirnya yang belum hilang meski Zenitsu sudah mengatakan kondisi pilot itu baik-baik saja, hanya trauma pada lengan kanan dan sebuah hantaman keras membuatnya harus beristirahat.

Dengan ramainya dek penerbangan, Tanjiro tidak bisa terlalu lama berdiri di depan pintu bangsal medis. Pilot yang sebelumnya mengikuti Giyuu mengingatkan Tanjiro bahwa teknisi segera dibutuhkan di atas dek. Sebagai balas budi mau mendengarkan Zenitsu, perawat itu memberikan kesempatan khusus Tanjiro agar bisa menjenguk Giyuu semalaman. Dia memberi tahu Tanjiro bisa datang setelah bangsal mulai sepi, Giyuu juga sedang tertidur di dalam.

"Jangan gaduh, Tanjiro. Aku bisa kena omel."

"Haha, oke."

Zenitsu meninggalkan Tanjiro berdua dengan Giyuu di dalam. Sebuah kursi ditarik perlahan, berharap suara decitnya tidak membangunkan pria yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tanjiro meletakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyentuh tangan pilot itu. Hatinya bergemuruh ingin segera memeluk Giyuu, tapi dia tahu diri. Tangannya yang bersih habis mandi begini pun akan tetap kotor bagi pilot di depannya.

Bagaimana bisa dia seberani ini? Setelah menguntit dan ketahuan mengharapkan sebuah ciuman, dia masih berani menampakkan diri di depan pilot itu?

"Saya senang anda baik-baik saja, Tomioka-san. Saya … saya hanya menjenguk anda sebentar."

"Terima kasih."

Tanjiro mengangkat wajah, menemukan pilot itu masih memejamkan mata. Dia tidak yakin dengan suara tadi. Tanjiro pikir suaranya sudah sangat kecil, tidak mungkin Giyuu terbangun dan berbicara. Apakah ada orang lain di sini? Panik menghampirinya. Dia harus segera pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan.

"Tetap di sini. Tangannmu hangat." Tanjiro melihat bibir Giyuu terbuka tipis hanya untuk mengatakan dua kalimat itu. Jemarinya diremas, ibu jari pilot itu mengusap pelan punggung tangannya. Pipi Tanjiro memerah, kakinya lemas. Dia tak kuasa kembali duduk di kursi, membiarkan pilot itu memegang tangannya sampai tertidur lelap.

_Apakah Tomioka-san akan berakhir seperti Uzui-san? Apakah aku punya kesempatan? _

Tanjiro merinding membayangkannya. Setiap malam dia menemani pilot itu sendirian menatap langit berbintang di tengah laut, berbagi rokok, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, dan menceritakan kecilnya bangunan di daratan saat mengudara. Mereka bisa melakukan hubungan badan kapanpun pilot itu mau di atas kapal ini, mungkin juga tanpa sebuah ikatan yang jelas. Seperti Uzui dan Zenitsu.

Begitu menyakitkan, ya?

Namun, lebih menyakitkan mana? Mereka berkomitmen lalu menderita seumur hidup jika salah satu dari mereka mati? Atau tetap mempertahankan hubungan tanpa ikatan yang jelas?

_Kamu mengharapkan ciuman dari orang yang bisa mati kapan saja seperti saya?_

Suara pilot itu seolah menampar Tanjiro. Untuk apa dia memikirkan masa depan dengan Giyuu? Giyuu saja tidak menaruh harapan padanya, dia tidak akan menaruh harapan pada manusia lain. Matanya sudah berat tertaut jauh pada batas cakrawala. Pandangannya hanya satu, hatinya hanya untuk armada laut, untuk kemenangan Jepang. Bagaimana mungkin Tanjiro menganggap Giyuu yang menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sebagai wujud cinta? Apa yang salah dengan kepalanya? Pelayaran ini merusak akal sehatnya.

"Apa kamu menangis?"

Tanjiro segera menghapus jejak air matanya. Isaknya pasti sudah membangunkan Giyuu. Dia datang ke ruangan ini hanya untuk menjenguk, tapi malah berakhir mengganggu istirahat pilot itu.

"M-Maaf. Mungkin sebaiknya saya pergi-"

"Jangan."

"Tapi-"

"Kemarilah."

Tanjiro mendekatkan dirinya pada Giyuu. Dia tercekat ketika tangan kiri pria itu meraih tengkuknya. Ciuman itu tidak bisa Tanjiro hindari. Dia menggunakan tangan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih pilot itu, tapi tangan di tengkuknya memaksa Tanjiro untuk semakin mendekat. Air mata kembali membasahi pipi. Dia sangat menginginkan ciuman ini terjadi. Pilot itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, menginginkannya, dan terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu hingga membuat Tanjiro berani berharap, mereka memiliki masa depan.

_Bolehkah aku berharap?_

Giyuu menggunakan jemarinya untuk menghapus kesedihan Tanjiro. "Kamu tidak menyukainya?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu."

Pilot itu mengecupnya pelan. "Lalu kenapa menangis?"

Tidak ada kesempatan lain selain saat ini. Tanjiro tidak boleh mundur. Segemetar apapun tubuhnya saat ini menahan malu, sejelek apapun wajahnya saat ini dengan mata merah dan pipi sembab. Dia harus mengatakannya.

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

"Saya … saya mencintai anda, Tomioka-san!"

Giyuu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia membalas pernyataan cinta itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Sejenak mereka melupakan masa depan yang begitu tidak menentu. Giyuu dan tanggung jawabnya, rencana Admiral Nagumo, kekhawatirannya tentang perangkap di Midway, semua itu menguap ketika lidahnya menyentuh bibir Tanjiro.

_Kau bisa mati kapan saja, Giyuu._

Giyuu melepas pagutan itu. Wajahnya menunduk, tidak berani menatap Tanjiro yang memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Tolong, jangan katakan itu."

_Bukankah dengan begini, sebuah perpisahan akan semakin terasa menyakitkan?_

.

Lautan Pasifik

Juni, 1942

Sudah beberapa jam sejak Kaga diserang oleh pesawat-pesawat pengebom tukik milik Amerika. Tanjiro dan awak kapal lain yang selamat mulai memenuhi kapal Maikaze. Gemetar membuat Tanjiro segera meringkuk di pojokan dek kapal. Sementara yang lain berdiri menyaksikan Kaga sengaja ditenggelamkan, dia sibuk menggenggam sebuah kalung di tangan. Nama Tomioka diukir pada liontin besi itu.

Selama Kaga diserang, yang bisa Tanjiro lihat hanyalah api. Kapal induk itu terlihat tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Orang-orang berusaha menyelamatkan kapal, tapi usaha mereka sia-sia. Menenggelamkan Kaga adalah keputusan akhir yang didengar Tanjiro. Dia belum menenangkan diri, belum mencari Zenitsu, belum mencari Haganezuka, tapi seseorang menariknya menuju Maikaze.

Tanjiro berusaha tegar dengan menarik napas panjang. Masih ada harapan, dia mendengar kabar pesawat yang masih tersisa berkumpul di kapal Hiryu. Jepang akan membalas apa yang telah terjadi pada Kaga dan dua kapal lainnya. Tanjiro juga mendengar kabar bahwa satu kapal induk milik Amerika berhasil dikalahkan. Dia menangis saat itu.

_Mungkin masih ada harapan bagi kita, Tomioka-san._

Beberapa jam kemudian kalung milik Giyuu terlepas dari genggaman Tanjiro, dia ketiduran. Bunyi logam yang menggelinding di atas dek kapal membangunkan tidurnya. Tangannya terasa lemah hanya untuk meraih kalung itu.

_Kenapa rasanya sangat jauh, Tomioka-san?_

"Hiryu telah ditenggelamkan!"

_Eh?_

Tanjiro membulatkan mata, dia mencari asal suara, marah dengan kabar itu. Seorang kapten berusaha tegar ketika menyampaikan kabar itu pada para awak kapal.

_Mereka kalah._

Tanjiro menyembunyikan wajahnya, menangis dalam diam bersama awak kapal lainnya yang selamat. Entah mereka menangisi induk kapal kebanggaan Jepang, atau menangisi seseorang yang mereka kenal berada di kapal itu.

Logam dari kalung Giyuu memantulkan cahaya rembulan, kemerlipnya terlihat menarik di mata Tanjiro. Namun, tangannya masih gemetar. Kalung itu tidak bisa digapainya.

_Tomioka-san, ternyata anda … memang sangat jauh._

_\- End_


End file.
